Death's Right Hand
by MightyArmsOfAtlas
Summary: After leaving Kings Cross Station in the epilogue, Harry resumes his life. But an unexpected betrayal leads to his death. However, a certain deity isn't through with Harry Potter... Time traveling, dark, independent, godlike Harry.


**Hello everybody, this is my first fic, so take it easy on me.**

**Long story short, after epilogue, Harry dies, Death is impressed, Death offers Harry a job, Harry trains, Harry goes back in time (I know, just put up with me a little, it's gonna be a good story), Harry is a badass. Harry's going to go through Hogwarts again, this time with the powers of Death himself at his back, so he's not going to be pussying out with a freakin levitation charm against a 12 foot troll, he's shooting black magic and godly powers and stuff.**

**I'm either thinking it's gonna be Harry/Hermione, Harry as a bachelor, not committed to any relationship, or a Harry/Harem, which are always fun. One way or another, there's gonna be sex, language, violence, all that shit. It's not gonna be too serious, just 11 year old Harry drinking Scotch and killing people. All that said, let's start the show.**

**...DRH...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK, I don't own Harry, and if I did, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfiction. So there.**

**Prologue**

It has been nineteen years since Harry's scar had stopped hurting. All was well. . . That is, if you exclude the fact that everything sucked.

It had been five years since he and Ginny had split. Apparently, Ginny had enough with fucking one scrawny white man, and decided to "open her business" to nearly anyone who had the money or looks to qualify for a ride.

Harry hadn't really cared; he had never felt right with Ginny. After school, she had turned into a huge bitch, complaining about clothes, the house, basically everything. I never really loved her, he realized, as he trudged away from Kings Cross Station. The only reason I stayed so long is because I had to go and fucking knock her up. Even as he thought it, he winced at the harshness of his words.

His kids were his only saving grace, he loved them with everything he had, the children were his anchors, his reason for being.

Harry reached the Ministry-Approved apparation point, and with a nearly soundless pop, disapparated to his job. Harry had spent years as an auror in the ministry, hunting down bad guys, taking heads, basically being the epitome of a badass. Unfortunately, as Susan liked to say, Harry was too much of a badass. He had been promoted at an unheard of speed. Now, at age 37, Harry was the youngest Head of Magical Law Enforcement in history, and next in line to be Minister. He hated every second of it.

He walked into his office, greeting his protégé and future successor, Susan Bones, as he came in. She was a busty redhead, the same age as Harry. She was slightly shorter than Harry's six foot two frame. She was attractive, but she wasn't someone you would normally point out in a crowd as being a "hot chick." However, she had an almost innocent, shy charm, coupled with a dangerous wild side that made her fun to be around. It also helped that she was one of the strongest witches in the world.

Harry, seeing his train of thought, shook out the cobwebs and put on his work face."Susan, fill me in. Has anything happened that we should be worried about?" Usually on September First, criminals took advantage of the distraction of all the kids leaving for Hogwarts, and the day was known throughout Harry's department as "Sweeping Day." It meant, "Day in which we sweep out societies shit," but "Sweeping Day" sounded a bit cleaner for the public.

Susan looked through a few files before answering her boss. "It's actually quieter than usual. Old Dung was caught selling some hot potions, and a few kids assaulted an old lady, but both of those have been taken care of." She broke into a grin, "maybe we can actually relax today! After last year's Sweeping Day, we certainly deserve it."

Harry grimaced, "Don't remind me of that God-forsaken day." Last year, over 100,000 muggles had been secretly given potion as a prank, and they had walked the streets, naked, screaming about the truth of wizarding society. This would have been bad enough, but it had escalated into a group orgy outside the Palace of Westminster. It had taken three days of memory wipes to get all traces of magic from people's minds. It had also taken an additional week of searching to catch the criminal, who was a rather well known actor, a squib who wanted to teach all the big, proud wizards a lesson.

Harry sighed again, as he thought of that day, but was interrupted when Susan spoke again. "So how did it go?"

"Same as usual, Rosie complained that she couldn't go, James made fun of his brother, Albus was a little nervous, but he'll get by." Harry turned to life as he thought of his kids.

"And how was the whore?" Susan asked with a sneer.

Harry looked at her strangely; he knew that Susan didn't like Ginny, but this was the first time that she had been so vocal in that regard. Normally she was a shy woman, climbing to the top with her talent and intelligence, plus the training she had gotten from her aunt, Amelia Bones. This was one of the only times he saw her anger so clearly. He answered calmly however, "The same. It still pisses me off that she got custody of Lily, but at least I got the boys."

"You know, you don't deserve to have to put up with that bitch," said Susan angrily. Harry was contemplative. He had an idea of what was about to happen, but decided he would let Susan have her say, and she continued, "You deserve a woman who will treat you right, like m… Hermione."

Harry sighed yet again. Even in her anger, Susan's normally shy personality would take control before she got the courage to act on her feelings. This time however, he decided, fuck it, I'm going to have some fun.

"Susan, would you like to grab a drink after work?" Susan flushed red, as she stammered out her acceptance. "S-sure, Harry, but what ab-about work relationship rules, and…" Harry had interrupted her with a finger.

"Don't worry about it. Since you aren't technically in my department, we should be fine." It was true, Susan was Head Auror, and while working with Magical Law Enforcement, and being lower on the food chain, they were two different organizations. It is like the difference between the FBI and the Police in America, or MI6 and Scotland Yard in Britain.

"I'll come around your office at eight, and we can go somewhere." Harry said a quick goodbye, and started to leave.

"Al-alright, I'll see you later…" she said as he walked into his private office. Susan couldn't believe it! The man she had crushed on for nearly twenty-five years had finally asked her out. Acting less like the head of a prestigious department in the strongest magical government in the world, and more like a schoolgirl asked to prom, she walked in a daze to her office, and closed the door, telling her secretary to not let anyone in for a while. She had an old fantasy to reenact, and she had just the right cucumber to do it with.

****...DRH...****

Three hours later, Harry laid his head down on his desk. This had been the quietest Sweeping Day in history, and he was starting to get worried. He had occupied himself with paperwork for a while, and after finishing that, made a reservation at a high end restaurant in Diagon Alley. Finally, sensing how futile it was to do anything else, he opened his desk, pulled out an old Gameboy, and started playing an old Pokemon game.

After beating the Elite Four, leveling up his party to level 100, and catching Mewtwo, he had taken to staring at the ceiling, waiting for work to end…

Harry awoke from his doze with a start. His senses screamed at him. He felt danger in the air; it was like an icy shower had sprayed the room. Something was wrong, something was very _wrong_. He leapt out of his chair and sprinted into the main office. He received some odd looks from his comrades, but he didn't care.

Something was pulling at his heartstrings, his soul was trying to tell him something, but his brain couldn't comprehend the message. Abruptly, the senses rose in pitch, and then became a dull ache of loss. Harry then knew something, the worst possible thing happened, even before a battered auror charged in his office.

"Sir!- Sir! Hogwarts Express! It's been attacked!" Before the man had even finished, Harry let out a scream of rage, and with all of his considerable magical power, tore through the formidable Ministry Wards, created by Merlin himself, like they were pieces of tissue paper.

A dark figure, watching everything with his all-seeing eyes, paused for a second, before saying to himself "Well, that was interesting..."

****...DRH...****

Harry appeared in front of a steaming wreck of red metal, toppled off the track like a child's toy train after he was finished playing with it. Harry was on high alert, he could hear a few moans coming from train, but it was mostly silent.

With another roar of rage, he let the magic in his body take form, and he opened the twisted remains of the train like a book, laying everything out to his vision.

Complete, utter, carnage. There were bodies everywhere, and blood painted the walls. He forced himself to focus. He couldn't let irrationality take him over at this moment; his job was to save lives, God-damnit! Even as he thought this, he felt himself get worried when his children didn't automatically run to him. 'There has to be a reason why,' he thought. His children _had_ to be safe; his brain would not let him think of any alternative.

He slowly made his way through the bloodbath, trying to find anyone that was alive. He searched fruitlessly until he found one body that was alive. He had to maneuver around a few dead 5th years, but once he saw who the survivor was, he let out a small sigh of relief.

Teddy Lupin was still conscious, though obviously in a great deal of pain, as his arm was twisted at an odd angle. As soon as Harry saw him, he rushed to his side. "Teddy! Teddy! Can you hear me, what happened?"

Teddy slowly turned to him, and his face went white. Harry was confused; he and Teddy were good friends, just like Harry and Sirius had been. Why would Teddy be scared.

"U-Uncle Harry… I-I'm s-sorry. I-I…" Harry hushed him with finger, the poor boy must have been guilty that he hadn't been able to fight off whatever attackers, but they had obviously been very skilled, to do this much damage. Now he just had to find out where his kids were.

"It's all right Teddy, it's not your fault. Here, let me fix your arm, and you can tell me what happened." After Harry healed his godson with a whispered _"Resarcio,"_ he asked "now can you tell me where my sons are.

Teddy, who had been starting to relax, whitened in fear again. Then he broke into a sob, and screamed "I-I'm s-sorry! I couldn't save them! It's my fault!"

Harry's mind refused to accept the truth that he subconsciously knew as soon as Teddy said his first apology. He began to think up other reasons why his children hadn't come to him already, they must have been tortured, or maybe they were unconscious, or kidnapped, but they couldn't be…

"Teddy, where are they?" The boy screamed again in fear and guilt, but refused to answer. "Teddy, WHERE ARE MY SONS?"

Slowly, Teddy looked behind him. There, lying face up on top of a few girls that he was obviously trying to protect, James Potter stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, a wand still gripped in his hand, and his brother's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Albus Severus Potter, who had been an inexperienced, unsorted, first year had taken a curse that was meant for his little sister, who was still sitting in a seat with a frozen look of terror on her face.

Harry broke. A scream of loss tore from his lips, and a torrent of magic shot from his body and into the sky. Why did this happen? Why was Lily on board on the first place? WHY WERE ALL HIS CHILDREN DEAD?

Without looking, he asked Teddy in a dead voice, "What happened?"

The tone of his godfather's voice awoke something in Teddy. This was a man who had done nothing to deserve all the shit that had happened to him, the least he could do is tell this poor man the truth.

"I was in the bathroom when they attacked… I had already talked to Albus and James, but…" At this he choked up, but continued in a stronger voice, "Lily had run away from Ginny. She said she wanted to be with her brothers at Hogwarts. I… I decided I would wait until the train stopped to send Lily away. I didn't want to see her sad, you know?"

Harry continued to look to the sky, magic pouring off of him like a waterfall, but he listened to his godson.

"I heard some noises, and I rushed out… It was a so _awful._It had only been a few seconds, maybe a minute, but the men did devastating damage. I stunned a few, but by then most had left… I found Albus, James and Lily here, but I got dazed when the bastards blew up my carriage. That must have been what broke my arm." Teddy finished his story with an angry cry, but he looked to his godfather, wondering what to do next.

Harry turned quickly to Teddy, eyes glowing with power, rage, but mostly unimaginable sadness. "WHO… DID… THIS?"

Teddy rose to his feet and looked at his godfather, rage finally overcoming fear, and he replied bitterly, "Many old Death Eaters were there, but I'm almost positive they were led by Draco Malfoy."

****...DRH...****

Draco Malfoy was a very angry man. His family had lost almost everything, and it was all the fault of a single Gryffindor golden boy. When he saw Potter that morning, it had taken all his willpower not to curse him and torture him in front of his own children like an elf. Instead, he looked forward to the plan that would take everything from his enemy in one fell swoop.

Gathering the remaining Death Eaters and their kin, as well as other dark wizards, Draco launched a plan that would ruin the Golden Boy. However one thing he hadn't expected was help from a single man, a man that had been so important to his plans.

The plan was simple: Stop the train on the grounds of a standard Ministry search party, retrieve all the children that were worthy of being saved, then kill everyone else. It had been a near perfect success; he had killed Potter's brats himself, a feat he had thought only possible in his best dreams. Unfortunately, they had lost a few men, and he would have to deal with their spouses in the near future.

However, that was not important, as he and his "buddies" enjoyed a victory party at Malfoy Manor, the only property left to the Malfoy family. As Draco moved throughout the crowd, pausing to talk to a few of his fellow victors, he felt something odd.

The last time he had felt it was when he was a teenager, when the Dark Lord's pet werewolf had brought in the mudblood and Scarhead… When he realized what the feeling was, his blood ran cold. "THE WARDS ARE DOWN, PREPARE FOR AN ATTACK!" How had it gone wrong? They had left everyone dead, he was sure. So how in the name of Merlin had anyone found out, less than thirty minutes after it happened?

He was organizing a crude defense expecting an auror party, when he heard a very familiar voice yell "MALFOY!"

Malfoy almost let out a terrified whimper when he turned to the direction the voice had come from. His already cold blood damn near froze when he took in the sight behind him.

Harry Potter stood at the door to the Malfoy residence. All two hundred dark wizards and witches that had attacked the Hogwarts Express turned their wands to the Chosen One. Potter looked crazed; his hair was blowing in a non-existent wind, his eyes were a dark green flecked with a charcoal black. He had his wand in a death grip in his right hand, which was bloody from the wreck of the train. Next to him was a teenage boy that Malfoy assumed was the spawn of the werewolf and his whore.

Malfoy smirked at Potter as he looked into the merciless green orbs of Harry's soul, trying to hide the fear in his heart. Harry took one disgusted glance at the blond traitor, and disappeared in a blur of motion.

**(Now would be a great time to play Voodoo Chile, by Stevie Ray Vaughan- it accurately depicts the awesomeness that is Harry Potter in the following fight scene)**

Harry lashed out like a demon, surprising his first wave of attackers. He took care of them with killing curses and a frag explosion curse. He caught glimpses of a few that he killed, like Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint, but the faces did not matter to Harry as he wove in and out of the battle.

He dodged lethal curses, and shot ones back that were ten times more powerful. He didn't bother with a shield charm; the raging emerald magic around him took care of any curse that came his way. He left a trail of blood and gore everywhere he went. Fighting for vengeance like a wild animal.

At first, he took care of his enemies with as much speed as possible, using the killing curse as much as he could. However, as the minutes went by, Harry became increasingly bloodthirsty;he didn't bother with weak tripping jinxes and stunners, he pulled out the big guns. He wanted these people to _hurt._He shot a blood boiler at a man that had the audacity to try to sneak behind him, he tore through a man with a spine liquefier curse that had tried to attack Teddy, who was holding his own against a few death eaters.

In a lull in the carnage, he found himself dueling both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, who, though old, were still skilled fighters. Lucius Malfoy had been a dueling champion in his youth, while Narcissa had been trained to the standards of every Black. They had been renowned in the Death Eaters as a near unbeatable team, complementing each other perfectly and covering each other instinctively. It had been said that no one, besides Dumbledore and Voldemort himself, had ever been able to hold their own against the duo.

However, that didn't seem to make an impression on Harry as he destroyed them and made them look like first years. With a roar he overpowered both curses coming his way, decapitated Lucius with a Sectumsempra, then blasted Narcissa away with a lightning strike.

Harry and Teddy made their way to each other, and soon joined and started a grueling double team session on the remaining 125 death eaters. Together, they ripped through the ranks of dark wizards with impunity, stealing lives like they were candy bars in a baby's crib.

As they worked their way apart, Teddy was triple-teamed by three masked men. Teddy took them all out with a single blasting curse, and Harry nodded in his direction, and Teddy grinned at the recognition he was receiving. Harry was about to turn away, but froze when he saw a killing curse blindside Teddy in the back of the head. Time seemed to slow down as Teddy fell slowly to the floor, with a look of bloodlust still on his face, and his wand falling from his hand.

When he had finally landed, Harry saw absolute blackness in his mind as his seemingly infinite magic gathered around him, and exploded outwards. Everyone was thrown back from Harry, some slamming their heads into walls or floors, dying instantly. Draco, being the coward he was, was already crouching against the wall, and wasn't affected as much. Out of the two hundred death eaters, ten were still alive.

Harry soon took care of that, as he let out a scream, and pure magic slammed nine of the survivors into the wall, breaking every bone in their bodies. That left one man, the orchestrator of the madness himself, Draco Malfoy. Harry stalked forward like a cat approaching a cornered mouse.

Malfoy began backing into a corner, pleading for his life. "Pl-Please P-p-potter… You've spared me before… can't you do it again?" After seeing no mercy in Harry's eyes, Malfoy promptly shit himself.

Harry paused in disgust, and in that second, everything came unraveled.

Harry, who had raised his wand with the intention of torturing Malfoy, stiffened as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked confused for a second, but then his back exploded in agony. Harry stumbled, his eyes wide. He cursed to himself, he had let himself focus on Malfoy, and ignore everything else, and it had cost him. He didn't know what curse he had been hit with, but it felt like it was destroying his body.

Before it was too late, he shot a killing curse at Draco, who didn't even have time to let out a whimper as he died like an animal. Harry didn't have a moment to enjoy his victory, however, as he crashed to the ground, growling in pain. He heard a dark chuckle from behind him, and turned around slowly.

The person he saw was the last person he'd ever expected. He took in the tall, lanky figure, the muddy brown eyes, the red hair, and the hatred in his face, but his mind could not understand what he saw.

This man couldn't be the person who he thought it was, this man was his friend, his brother. However, there was no mistake; this was Ronald Bilius Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Harry's brother in law. "N-no… It can't be…"

Ron began to laugh. "HAAHAHAA! The Boy Who Lived can't believe his eyes? Didn't expect weak ickle Ronsy to turn on him? HA! You may have everyone else on your side, including my WIFE! But I'm not easy to fool?"

Harry was blown away, he could barely function. He knew that he and Ron were drifting apart, while he and Hermione were getting closer, but that couldn't have affected Ron that severely! As his head began piecing together information he realized that this was exactly like something Ron would do. He had never been able to handle jealousy well, and while Harry and Hermione had grown up, Ron and Ginny had stuck by their teenage ways.

"You filthy bastard! You, backstabbing traitor! I hope you rot with Peter Pettigrew in the last level of Hell you piece of shit!"

Ron just laughed again. "Backstabbing? Hmmm… I did stick a knife covered in basilisk venom into your back, so I guess I am. But I don't care! Now you're second best, and my wife will finally pay attention to me again!"

At the mention of basilisk venom, Harry whitened; he knew he was going to die. However, there were a few things to do first; he was going to take this bastard with him, and he knew exactly how to do it. He was reminded of a summer, a few years after Voldemort's defeat, when he spent a month in Grimmauld Place, studying in the library constantly in order to pass his auror exam. He had come across an old book, full of dark rituals that had disgusted him at the time, but his curiosity had to be sated.

The book was filled with rituals for power, curses, death, and a multitude of other subjects, but one ritual had caught his interest- The Retribution Ritual.

Harry began glowing with black power, and Ron was startled out of his laughing. "What are you doing, Potter? Don't even think about trying to fight! You're a dead man."

Harry began to speak, remembering the words he had read so many years ago. _"Oh Magic, giver of life, and strengthener of men, hear my cry."_ Harry began to rise to his feet.

This of course, scared the shit out of the cowardly Weasley, who didn't understand what Harry was doing, but saw the power radiating off the emerald eyed man. He began to back away slowly, not understanding the contradiction of a man before him. He was supposed to be too weak to be alive, yet he had the power to stand.

Now fully upright, Harry slowly resumed his stalk forward, his eyes alight with indignation and rage. _"I have been betrayed by one I once called friend. I, through no worthy action, have been mortally wounded by this traitor and have not long to live. I call to you, Mother Magic, to seek retribution."_

Ron, who finally understood what was happening, paled even further. "NO! HARRY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The shots of green light, thought to be unblockable, warred against the power of Harry's black magic. The killing curses were overcome, and disappeared with a small pop.

Harry, unfazed by his seemingly impossible act, just kept on chanting his ritual. _"With my death, may my revenge be fulfilled. I hereby curse Ronald Weasley to an eternity…"_

"HARRY NO!"

"…_of his worst nightmare." _

"HARRY! I'M SORRY! NO!"

"_I ask this, Mother Magic, in your name. Please find me worthy of your strength and kindness. SO I MOTE IT BE!"_

With a roar of agony, the black magic rushed out towards Ron, who was engulfed in the black light. His screams could be heard for a few moments, but he soon fell silent. He crashed onto the ground, damned to a fate worse than death. His soul was being ravaged apart by his worst nightmare. He was living it every second of every day, in his own mind. He would be in a coma for the rest of his life, and he would be kept alive, because Mother Magic would not allow him to escape his torment.

Harry, who had collapsed immediately after Ron and was almost unconscious, sagged in relief. His last enemy was destroyed, and he had one thing left to do. With the remainder of his power, he thought of happier times, and with a great deal of effort, whispered _"Expecto Patronum."_

He sent a message of everything that happened to both Hermione Granger, and to Susan Bones. He felt they deserved an explanation of what had happened, as their lives were about to be turned upside down. He murmured a few last words of advice to Susan, who was taking his place as head of the DMLE, and he gave Hermione a few words of apology.

His work finished, he relaxed, and with an odd sense of humor, put himself into a "death worthy" positioned, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He felt calm as can be, the burden of life finally off his shoulders. His last thought was, "Ha! Some fucking great last adventure, eh, Dumbledore? I hope they have some goddamn psychiatrists up there; I'm going to fucking need them. "

****...DRH...****

**Now, before most of you get pissed off, this has absolutely nothing to do with the story. This is pretty much background information that sets the scene for Harry's state of mind when he gets to later parts of the story. Plus, if anyone is going to betray Harry and kill him, it's most likely going to be the prick Ron Weasley. Have I mentioned this story is going to be Weasley bashing? Well, Arthur, the twins, Charlie, and Bill will be cool, but all the others will be shitheads... **

**On a different note, I'm eager to hear what you people think. I'm seriously open to any suggestions, criticisms, complements-anything that will help the advancement of the story. The next chapter will be the whole foundation of the story- Harry's new powers, how he gets them, etc. I was originally going to add it with this chapter, but I got a couple thousand words done and realized it didn't go very well with the first half of the chapter.**

**Also, I know I'm not a great writer, but I really want to see this story come into fruition. First of all, if someone would like to beta this story, just PM me, and you've got the job.**

**Also, if any accomplished writer would like to adopt this story, I would be fine with giving it up. This was just an idea that I hadn't seen before and thought would be cool to see. If you're interested in adopting, then PM me, and I'll look over what you've written before and stuff like that, to see if you're "worthy" (ha ha ha), of taking the idea.**

**Until then, I'll continue working on the story, and it will hopefully take off.**

**Last thing, Dr. Pepper is the single greatest liquid on the face of the planet, and anyone who disagrees is a goddamn retard and deserves to die. Well, not really, but still, don't mess with my Dr. Pepper.**

**Until next time, MightyArmsOfAtlas.**


End file.
